


Overbearing

by nightlyvalor



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: A bit of an argument, Angst, Arguing, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 05:25:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14418627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightlyvalor/pseuds/nightlyvalor
Summary: Frederick wants what's best for you while you enter the third trimester, but for you that means being trapped in your home with no say in anything that you want.You have to do something, or else you'll actually explode.





	Overbearing

**Author's Note:**

> A commission from my Tumblr!  
> Currently closed!! ;; u ;;

“Darling, how are you feeling? Are you stressed?” 

If you heard that question one more time, you were going to snap. Frederick had been particularly concerned about your stress levels now that you were seven months into the pregnancy.

As valiant as his concern was, you were more stressed by his doting. He was bearable the first six months, but now that you were in the final trimester, he was too much.

If Libra suggested you relax more, Frederick put you on bed rest. If Maribelle instructed you to eat more greens, you only ate bitter vegetables. If Lissa suggested you stretch to ease back pain, Frederick was literally behind you and controlling your movements with his own hands.

You didn’t mind it at first, but both your normal patience and hormonal impatience had enough.

“I would feel a lot better if I could get out of bed and stretch. It’s tiring lying around all day.” You responded just a hint of bite in your voice, but Frederick simply adjusted your pillows.

“That’s because you’re not resting properly. You need to support your back so you don’t feel uncomfortable.” He chided as he finished, and pressed his lips to your forehead. 

“Thank you, dear, but what I really want is to walk, you know? Really get my limbs stretched and exercised. Sitting in bed all day makes someone really antsy after a couple days, you know?”

“I’m afraid there isn’t much we can do about that. Libra recommended rest, not exercise.” Frederick gave your hand a squeeze. “I’ll make some of that herbal tea to help with circulation.”

You were going to scream.

“Frederick, please just let me take a walk. I’ve been here for hours and if I don’t get up and move I’m going to- I’m going to pop!” You exclaimed. He quirked an eyebrow, and frowned.

“Pop?”

“I just...want to take a walk, love. That’s all. Just a little one. Is that really too much to ask?” 

Frederick’s brow furrowed, looking like he was considering it. You watched him hopefully, your hands clasped around his as you mouthed “please” over and over. His eyes narrowed at your silent begging, before he cracked a small smile.

“You do make it hard to be rational, sometimes.” Frederick mused, “However, we mustn’t forget; this is about keeping Morgan healthy. We wouldn’t want to to risk that. It’s best you stay in bed.”

Just like that, he mercilessly snuffed out your single ray of hope. You dropped your hand from his, looking up at him with easily the most discontented expression you could muster.

“Frederick, for the love of-”

“Don’t strain yourself now, my sweet. I’ll get your tea ready to drink in a short while.”

You heaved a sigh when he exited the room, muttering about tea and consulting healers. You were trapped, and it was suffocating.

* * *

“Wow, Robin, you sure are quite the little sneak!” Lissa giggled as she gave your arm a squeeze. 

The two of you walked in the courtyard, the fresh spring air doing wonders for your soul. You managed to coerce the princess into taking you for a walk the next day, partially because you were lonely and also so you’d have a buffer should Frederick discover you went out while he was training the recruits.

You weren’t the halidom’s best tactician for no reason, after all.

“I can only handle so much bed rest.” You said with a shrug, “I couldn’t handle this for another two months- he’s become so overbearing and smothering…”

“He’s always been the doting type!” Lissa giggled, “But I can understand how frustrating it must be. Only you don’t get to order him to back off, like Chrom and I did when we were under his care.”

You would’ve laughed (bitterly) at her comment, should her voice not been overtaken by a very familiar, anxious clanking. You looked up before Lissa recognized it, and sure enough you saw your husband marching straight to you both, a look of worry and frustration on his face.

You looked away before you could make eye contact, focused on the grass beneath your feet. Lissa pulled to a stop beside you when Frederick called her name. Busted.

“Princess Lissa, Robin- what in the gods’ names are you doing out here?” Frederick asked, on the brink of scolding. You peeked up at him, finding his brow furrowed more in worry than anger.

“Oh, hello, Frederick!” W-we were just taking an afternoon walk! It’s so lovely this morning, after all. Not too hot, not too cold, no rain in sight and a nice, calm breeze! Perfect weather for a short, simple walk!” Lissa said, clearly trying to ease his concerns. But he wouldn’t have it.

“It is that, indeed, however given Robin’s condition, I feel this is the last place she needs to be. If you’ll excuse us, milady, we’ll be taking our leave.” Frederick said with a curt bow, which Lissa took as her que to escape. She flashed you an apologetic look before darting away, leaving you to the impending storm. 

“Can we at least finish this walk before-”

“What were you thinking, Robin? Libra told you to rest! I came home to check on you and to my great concern, you were missing! Haven’t you any idea how frightening it is to return home and see you gone? Now come, we must return before-”

“No.” You shook your head, slipping your hand from his when he moved to take it. He stared at you, surprised and mildly annoyed. “I’m not going back to bed. Libra said rest, he didn’t say to lie in bed until Morgan’s born!”

“Robin, what are you on about?”

“I’m tired of lying in bed all day, Frederick! A-and furthermore, I’m tired of you controlling every little thing I do! From what I eat to wear to read, you’ve completely taken over! It’s suffocating and it’s stressing me out more than carrying a child in my womb has ever been!”

Frederick’s eyes flashed with hurt, “I am merely trying to ensure the health and safety of my family, Robin. If anything were to happen to you, after everything we’ve been through, I wouldn’t be able to stand it. Surely you can understand that my intentions are good.”

“I know that, but it doesn’t change the fact that I can’t breathe without you standing over me! All I ask is for a moment’s peace! I’m not crippled, I’m pregnant, and not even overbearingly so. I can handle a little walk, or a little sugar, or a little exercise without constant supervision!”

“I’m only trying to help, Robin.” He replied defensively, looking almost offended that you would say such things to him.

“I know and I appreciate that, I really do, but if you try and do anything to ‘help me’ that requires I be trapped in our home for another minute, I will snap.” You told him bluntly, to which his jaw tightened.

“I...I understand your frustrations, Robin, but surely you must understand where this is coming from. Need I remind you that you disappeared for two years? You effectively died, sacrificing yourself to kill Grima, and I had watch you go. I have already lost you once! Do you honestly think I could stand it if you left me, again? If I lost you because I wasn’t diligent enough in keeping you both safe?”

“Frederick,” You began carefully. You were frustrated, but you willed what little patience you had to be reasonable. “I know you went through a lot. I scared you, and hurt you beyond reason. But, there is such a thing as over-worrying. You of all people should know this.”

“I worry because I couldn’t bear to lose you.” He confessed as your hands slipped into his. His eyes narrowed, “If I were to lose you, or Morgan, or Naga forbid, both of you…”

“You won’t.” You promised softly, drawing his eyes to yours once more as you drew closer to him. “I’m not going anywhere, and neither will Morgan. But you need to give me space. I appreciate your efforts, but I promise you, one walk or one food that isn’t spinach won’t kill me.”’

“I...I know that.” He sighed, and you smiled at him, reaching up to cup his cheek. He leaned into your touch, his gaze averted.

“I would never do anything to put me or Morgan at risk, especially knowing how worried for us you are. All I ask is that you let me have a little freedom. You can’t keep me locked away forever.”

“A-and it’s not my intention to,” He insisted upon realizing just how borderline creepy it sounded, “I simply ask that you let me accompany you. At least, when you’re out on walks or exercising.”

“That can be arranged, I think.” You replied with a smile, leaning up to kiss him. Frederick was quick to meet you as he bent down, his hands falling politely to your waist. When you pulled away, he looked down at you with all the warmth in the world, his worries slowly dissipating.

“You know that I love you dearly, my sweet, don’t you? I love you both, so very much.” He murmured, placing a hand on your baby bump. 

“We love you too, dear. I promise, I’ll be careful in evrything I do, just for yo.”

“Thank you, Rboin.” He whispered, his hand lifting from your baby bump to skirt through you rhair. “Now then...perhaps we have a walk to finish. A slow, gentle, meandering walk.”

“Yes, of course. ...Unless I want to run a couple laps, of course.’

“...”

“I’m joking, I’m joking! You really think I’d want to run when I have this whole thing going on?”

“Good recovery.” He grumbled, to which you laughed. You wrapped your arm around his, teh two of you slowly strolling through the courtyard before he lead you back home.

You promised to be careful in everything you did, while in turn you had hm swear not to go overboard and just let you do what neded to be done.

Sometimes you both went a little over what you were supposed to, but that’s what you had each other for.


End file.
